


Golden Cinders on Yellow Streaks

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Season/Series 01, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunk/Reader Drabbles *.:｡✿(more info for each individual work can be found in the tags & chapter summaries ; leave requests in the comments ♡)





	Golden Cinders on Yellow Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve decided that there needs to be more hunk content in this fandom so i’m filling the void. specifically the hunk x reader void.

At dawn, paladin training was required by Allura before any complaining could be done—as such, no other activities were permitted until _after_ a successful round of workouts. 

One of these activities included breakfast, which made this rule very unappealing to Hunk. It meant that he could either sneak food beforehand or wake up earlier and run only on the coffee-like liquid he’d created and a crushed sense of actually having a say in the matter. 

Unsurprisingly to you, Hunk tended to pick the latter option, because of course he’d rather cook something extravagantly complex for the most important meal of the day than eat the leftover goo in the dispenser. 

You were currently seated at the edge of Hunk’s bed, dangling your legs and watching your boyfriend as he wearily got dressed for practice. “It’s only an hour,” you said, waggling your finger. “It could be worse.” Still, you couldn’t help but notice how slowly he was slipping on each piece of armor, and how much more tired his eyes seemed to look. It couldn’t just be your imagination. 

Hunk yawned as he clipped each end of his belt together. “I know, [Y/N], but it’s just so early. Wouldn’t it be better to like, I don’t know, train _after_ we eat?” 

“Well, that does sound more logical,” you said, giving him a contemplative look. “You should try convincing Allura to change the time, then.” You smirked once the words passed your lips, because you knew talking back to Allura was practically a death sentence. 

“There’s no point. Besides, I’m just beginning to accept this.” He stifled a cough before leaning down and pulling you into a tight embrace. His hair smelled like lilac for some reason, like it’d been freshly washed. He must’ve taken a shower, though that seemed strange considering he’d get smelly and sweaty after exercising… “See you later.” 

But you ignored the oddness of the situation and hugged him back, equally as tight, wrapping your arms around his broad upper body. He was warm and soft, but also solid in a way that made you feel totally at ease. “Don’t have too much fun,” you teased, patting him on the shoulder as he released you from his grip. 

Some mild sniffling came from Hunk when he looked at you again, pouting. “Trust me, you won’t have to worry about that.” Then, he pressed a quick kiss to your cheek, earning him a blush on your part. Now it was Hunk’s turn wiggle a teasing brow at you. Behind him, you laughed softly and waved as he departed from the bedroom. 

After the door slid closed, your eyebrows knitted in concern—Hunk hadn’t sounded too well, and you could almost swear you heard him sneezing quietly as he walked down the hallway. You cursed at yourself for not being very considerate, and then decided on asking him about it come breakfast time. 

* * *

Later on, you took it upon yourself to complete breakfast preparations. This morning was the usual food goo, but you were sure that Hunk would venture back into the kitchen to create some weird alien food after he had gotten his fill. 

While Coran was loading goo into bowls, you were busy in the dining room setting the tale. Eight spaces had dishes in front of them, plus cutlery placed on folded napkins. You were just finishing up the last space when the paladins and Allura came through the double doors. 

“Hey, guys!” Your smile was wide and dazzlingly as you presented the spread to your weary friends. The thought of finally eating something seemed to light up all of their faces at once. “Breakfast is almost done—Coran should be out with the rest of the food soon.” 

Sure enough, Coran came in moments later, when everyone had settled into their seats. You were sitting next to Hunk, who was slumped over in his chair and slowly shoving goo into his mouth. The cute, bright aura he usually radiated wasn’t particularly present as of now. 

Your brows creased, and you ate a few more spoonfuls before clearing your throat. You reached for Hunk’s arm and squeezed it, cuddling up close to his bicep. “Hunky, are you feeling okay today?” 

Hunk’s cheeks blushed pink as he set his utensils down on his plate. “I’m—Err, I’m fine, cupcake.” Abruptly, his body stiffened, and then he let out a loud cough. He lifted his other arm up and muffled a sneeze into the crook of his elbow. “Really, I am.” 

But you weren’t buying it; you cupped Hunk’s chin with your hand, pulling his face so he was looking at you head-on. There were vague, blue-tinted bags under his eyes, which were slightly bloodshot. His hair was messy and there was still some sweat on his cheeks from his workout earlier. You placed your palm on his forehead, and he felt incredibly hot. 

“Don’t lie to me. You look horrible, and you feel too warm…” 

Hunk pulled his lips into a pout. “ _Thanks_ ,” he mumbled sarcastically, sniffling a little. 

At this point, the others had begun to look at you two pointedly as they chewed their food, apparently very intrigued in your conversation. 

You gestured toward the table. “Look. You’ve hardly even eaten a bowl, and usually you have a few. You don’t feel well, do you, Hunk?” 

“No, [Y/N], but you shouldn’t have to worry about me—” 

Before you could interject, Shiro interrupted, “—Hunk, if you’re sick you should rest. There’s no need to push yourself. Your body needs time to heal.” 

Now, Hunk was crossing his arms, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and then sniffling some more. “But it’s nothing, it’s just me not feeling good.” 

“You’d be worried if we weren’t feeling good, right?” Lance asked, his spoon dangling at the edge of his mouth. “You’re just as important as we are, buddy.” 

Beside Hunk, you nodded vigorously. “Sweetheart, let me take care of you. You need to go stay in bed— You’re not ‘nothing,’ Hunk…” Your voice progressively got quieter as you said this, and you averted your gaze, willing tears not to form in your eyes. 

Another sneeze came from your boyfriend, and then he pushed his chair away from the table, standing up. Hunk patted your shoulder, then ruffled your [H/C] hair. “...Okay. But only because I can’t stand to see you like this.” He sounded even more stuffed up, his voice more nasally than before. 

You got up as well and followed him back to his room. 

* * *

“It’s probably some weird space flu or something,” you laugh, wiggling your fingers creepily in front of Hunk. 

You were hunched over in a chair you’d brought in, right next to Hunk’s bed. Hunk was huddled up in a few blankets, with a fluffy pillow underneath his head. 

“Oooo, you think it’s gonna be like _Alien_ or something?” Hunk smiled up at you, and you bursted out laughing again. 

“I hope not. I want you to stick around for a while, without a giant hole in your gut.” You shifted in your seat, suddenly stretching your arm out and rubbing his belly. “Uh, speaking of that— You’re not, like, nauseous, are you?” 

Hunk rolled his eyes, shooing your hand away. “Haha, [Y/N]. I only get motion sickness.” 

“Just checking,” you sneered, leaning your elbows against your knees with your palms cupping your cheeks. “So no stomach flu?” 

“No stomach flu.” 

A tiny smile settled on your face. “Good. I don’t really wanna be puked on today.” You giggled again, ignoring Hunk’s exasperated sighs. “How do you feel? Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

“Kind of...hot. But when I take the blankets off I feel cold. And my head’s all stuffed and…” Hunk saw your expression change to worry, and he stopped himself. “...Sorry, [Y/N]. I don’t wanna be a burden when you have better things to do—” 

You reached your hand out and pressed a finger to his lips. “Oh, shush, honey bear. You’re not bothering me. I want to help you feel better. I’ll be right back.” 

Minutes later, you returned with an ice pack wrapped in what looked like paper towel, and a damp towel. 

“This is for your head,” you said, laying the ice atop Hunk’s forehead. “And _this_ ,” you held up the towel, “is for your stomach.” You indicated the blankets, and Hunk pulled both of them back for you. When you lifted his pajama shirt up, he squirmed a little, his cheeks flushing a bit. 

You noticed and smiled gently, spreading the cold towel out over the curve of his belly. Then, your fingers curled around the edge of the blanket as you brought it back up over Hunk’s body, tucking it under his chin. One hand went atop Hunk’s cheek in a soft caress as you stood back up. “Better?” 

“Oh yeah.” He let out a deep breath, and coughed into his fist. “You’re really good at this, [Y/N]. And really sweet.” 

“Oh, come on, Hunky. You’d do the same for me.” You stalked over to the control panel on the wall and dimmed the lights. “Do you feel sleepy? I bet you’re tired from all that hard training you did…” There was silence. Confused, you kept speaking, “Ah, do you need some water, Hunk? ...Hunk?” 

You went back to his bedside, and you saw why Hunk wasn’t answering—he was already fast asleep, snoring quietly with his breathing calm and steady. 

You smiled fondly, leaning down and planting a kiss on his cheek before heading toward the door. “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent bc i’m always thirsty for hunk. i’ll be updating this whenever inspiration strikes.
> 
> tumblr [@usabuns](http://usabuns.tumblr.com), twitter [@usabuns](https://mobile.twitter.com/usabuns), [voltron amino profile](http://aminoapps.com/p/n1evqi)


End file.
